logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DinoKev
Halloween Specials Wiki Logo Why hasn't the Halloween Specials Wiki Wordmark logo not been made yet? Unbiased, Unprejudiced, Fair 21:52, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Please be patient and allow Sam Wang to complete it. — DinoKev talk 22:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC) But he said 5 days can't you just make one for me it would be alot faster. Unbiased, Unprejudiced, Fair 22:07, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright can you make the Wordmark the one Sam Wang made was not what i wanted you did a good job with the SW Games Wordmark i expect the same with the HS Wiki Wordmark. I am the Mandarin 23:17, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Please mind your manners and be patient. It's either that me or him will create a logo for you, in some time, not instantly. If you keep on being rude then I'm not going to help, and I don't think DinoKev will want to help you as well -- Sam Wang ( ) 01:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::See User talk:Sam Wang#Halloween Specials Wiki. — DinoKev talk 09:30, June 6, 2013 (UTC) You are now a creator! It's even in the news! Don't hesitate to bug me on WoWWiki. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3 Jun 2013 5:59 PM Pacific :That's awesome. Thanks! — DinoKev talk 09:29, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Lots of good work What software do you use? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Jun 2013 4:59 PM Pacific :Thanks! I'm using photoshop CS5 now. I just got back from holiday =) — DinoKev talk 16:31, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Request Check Hey because Sam Wang is bus, can you look at my request... http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:HatcherPedia/Logo Thanks QuestionRules 22:21, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Lol I'm bus? I've realized that I have found some time today to do some logos, so I should be able to finish quite a few of them :) -- Sam Wang ( ) 01:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll let Sam Wang do the art. =) I just came back from holiday so I'm a bit exhausted lol. — DinoKev talk 01:22, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Grimm Wiki logo Can you make the logo for the Grimm Wiki? I made a request in the forum here. I asked Sam Wang a couple months ago but he has had computer problems and he suggested that I talk to you. :Hi, I've been busy recently but found a bit of time and created your wiki wordmark. Please take a look. — DinoKev talk 06:20, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for making them. I left a message at the forum, but I'm not sure if you'll see it, so this is what I said there: I just noticed, did the top of the G get cut off a little? When the logo is on a darker background, it looks choppy on the top of the G. :::Sorry to bug you again about the Grimm logo, but if you have time can you take a look at the request forum? If not I understand. RE:The Croods Wiki Hi! Can you please check out my forum request: Forum:The Croods Wiki/Logo? Thanks! DarkGolem700 [[User talk:DarkGolem700|'talk']] 08:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, sorry i've been busy recently. I'll take a look and see what i can do later. — DinoKev talk 03:46, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks in advance! --DarkGolem700 [[User talk:DarkGolem700|'talk']] 15:01, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: I just happened to come across The Croods Wiki, not sure whether you are aware of it. You might wanna consider collaborating with that wiki. — DinoKev talk 08:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Request Hello DinoKev, I was wondering whether you're able to fulfill my logo request or not. Would you able to do it?? [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 04:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Injustice Fanon Wiki Logo Hi, I liked how you made the Grimm logo alot and I was wondering if you could check my request out: Forum:Injustice Fanon Wiki/Logo. Thanks in advance! :D I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 21:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) logo Hey, I really like your logo work. Could you do mine? Logo - Lenopow Image Request Hi, Kev! Can you make the red color in the image below transparent? Thanks! :: --DarkGolem700 [[User talk:DarkGolem700|'talk']] 14:21, August 5, 2013 (UTC) inFamous Wiki Logo Hello DinoKev. My name is Shrev64, and my request is located here. If you can, please fulfill this request, or redirect me to someone who can if you are unable to. Thank you. Could you make me a logo for "Warrior Cats of Wizard101"? Thank you, Briightheart Ask question Disney Inside Out Can you create a disney inside out wordmark. Tessa411 Anime Boys Wiki Logo Can you help me create a logo for anime boys wiki MiraZoldyck568 03:14, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Internal Server Error Wiki Logo Hello, can you create a logo for my wiki when you have time? I talk about computer viruses and i wanted something with that theme.User:The One That Does Not Exist 17:29, December 18, 2018 (UTC)